darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of the House of Trask
The Fall of the House of Trask is an audio-book produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in June 2012. Back cover 1941: The Reverend Gregory Trask has come back from Hell to be reunited with his daughter, Charity. But why has he returned? Is he really free of the influence of The Dark Lord? The ghost of Pansy Faye doesn’t think so and is keeping a close eye on him. Torn between the spirit who haunts her and a father returned from beyond the grave, whose side will Charity take? And just why is Gregory so interested in the unborn child of Sister Audrey Pearce? Synopsis Teaser : Once upon a time there was a naughty little boy called Gregory. Gregory did so many bad things, he was very mean to all of his friends. And so one day, a little girl called Judith decided to do something about it. So she had him walled up in a little room with a little gun and he shot himself through the head... A voice calls out for more. : Once upon a time there was a little girl called Charity . She was such a pretty girl, but nobody liked her because she was so very good and so very dull. And so one day, a naughty little boy called Andreas decided to play a trick on her. So he raised the spirit of the murdered Pansy Faye and placed her inside Charity’s fragile little mind. Two souls destined to fight for control over one body until the day they would drop down dead... The voice again calls out for more. The Dark Lord informs the voice there is no more, as Gregory Trask is dead. The voice reminds the Dark Lord that Gregory came back. The Dark Lord gleefully confirms this to be so and that is where this story begins... : The year is 1941, a cold dark night in September. The residents of Collinsport sleep uneasily in their beds as war rages across the world. And on this night as Charity Trask and Pansy Faye reflect upon their strange existence, a man long dead is about to return. For the Reverend Gregory Trask has been granted a second chance, a new life, courtesy of... me. Gregory enters Worthington Hall and hears the familiar voice of his daughter Charity. Upon greeting her she is shocked to see her dead father before her. Theme Gregory is shocked by the fact that a World War is taking place. He insists they must all be soldiers against such evil. Charity is glad that her father is alive. He is proud of what she has accomplished with Worthington Hall since he has been away. Gregory decides to go outside for a walk and leaves the room. At that moment Pansy Faye speaks through Charity. Pansy suggests that Gregory is a ghost, to which Charity thinks to be nonsense. Charity says she thought it best not to tell he father that Pansy was still around. Pansy notices that Gregory has seen them talking though the window. Gregory wonders if his daughter is talking to herself. At that moment he hears the Dark Lord's voice in his head. The Dark Lord tells him that they have unfinished business. Gregory realizes that Charity is still possessed by the spirit of Pansy Faye. The Dark Lord suggests they visit Widow's Hill. Charity is certain that her father was talking to himself. She realizes that she is late for morning prayers. At Widow’s Hill, Gregory realizes that he can’t feel his heart beating. The Dark Lord confesses that while he has returned Gregory to the mortal world he has yet to make Gregory a mortal man. The Dark Lord offers him one last chance. If Gregory does one more thing for The Dark Lord, then he will give Gregory his mortal soul back. Gregory counters that if he complies then Pansy Faye’s spirit must also be removed from his daughter. The Dark Lord agrees. Audrey Pearce writes a letter: : My darling Cy, I’m afraid I write with sad news. Our chaplain Reverend Merrin died yesterday. He apparently fell from the hospital roof, although why he was up there during a storm nobody knows, perhaps he thought being on the roof would bring him closer to God. He was a fusty old so-and-so, but he brought comfort to the patients. Anyway hope all is well in the skies and remember the deal, I’ll buy that dress if you come back in one piece. Your loving wife, Audrey. P.S. Your child kept me awake all last night with his or her kicking. I think we’ve a gymnast on the way. P.P.S. I’ve just heard we have a new chaplain starting tomorrow, goes by the grand old name of Gregory Trask. P.P.P.S. Remember the deal sweetheart. Charity is surprised that Gregory is not staying at Worthington Hall. He reveals he has purpose again, tending to poor souls at the hospital. Pansy lets out a laugh of derision. Charity attempts to explain it away as a cough. He kisses his daughter goodbye, as he leaves he tells her that the dress she’s wearing really isn’t appropriate for a headmistress. Pansy makes insinuations about what Gregory has got planned at the hospital. Charity insists that it is none of their business. Pansy tempts Charity with a drop of Gin. Charity complies. Audrey shows Gregory around the hospital. The tour ends at the chapel where Gregory hears the voice of The Dark Lord. Audrey senses Gregory wants to be alone and leaves. The Dark Lord tells him that he wants Audrey for his plans. Gregory asks how The Dark Lord is going to get rid of Pansy. He tells Gregory that a ceremony can be performed that will tether Pansy's soul to another and if that person should die then so shall Pansy. Gregory suggests using one of the patients at the hospital who are close to death. However The Dark Lord has someone else in mind to use. Unbeknownst to them Pansy is eavesdropping on the conversation. Pretending to be Charity, Pansy introduces herself to Audrey. They discuss Gregory. Later, Pansy attempts to convince Charity that her father wants Pansy dead but Charity thinks she is mistaken. Gregory walks Audrey home. They discuss the Collins family. Audrey tells Gregory about her life. Arriving at her house they depart. The Dark Lord observes that Gregory is starting to show an affection for Audrey and cautions him to remember that Audrey belongs to him. Charity prepares to meet with her father at the hospital. She reassures Pansy that she will tell him that she has come to terms with Pansy’s existence within her body and doesn’t want her spirit banished. Gregory wants to know who Pansy’s soul will be transferred to. The Dark Lord tells him of Pansy’s sister... : Once upon a time there was a little girl called Rosie Faye. She was old and loud and oh so colorful. But then on a cold night dark night in London town a bomb fell and she was trapped, trapped in the darkness. And you wouldn’t believe who was with her... Rosie Faye calls out for help. Quentin Collins responds. Upon reaching her he tends to her badly wounded body. As Charity and Pansy make they way into the hospital, Pansy cries out in pain. Gregory asks if The Dark Lord is going kill Rosie Faye. He declares that he does not kill directly, but that another person must play his role. A medic named Henry Turner attempts to reach Quentin and Rosie, however he hears the voice of The Dark Lord who tells him that he is going to die in a fire on December 9, 1946. If Henry stops digging then The Dark Lord will save him from that fate. The Dark Lord informs Gregory that Rosie, who should have been rescued, will now die taking Pansy with her. Pansy continues to cries out. Charity attempts reassure her, the thought of losing Pansy distresses her. Gregory begins the incantation imploring The Dark Lord to take Pansy’s soul. Charity can feel something happening. Pansy declares he is coming for her. Charity reaches the chapel where her father is, she begs for him to leave Pansy alone. Disgusted he continues with the ceremony. Charity tells him that she will never forgive him, he cannot be allowed to kill again. He ignores her and Pansy’s soul disappears. Rosie senses Pansy's spirit. Rosie expires taking Pansy with her. At that moment the medic breaks through, too late to help. Charity scolds Gregory for killing her friend. She refuses to believe that the man before her is her father. She leaves, disgusted. The Dark Lord informs Gregory that he has freed himself of his daughter. The Dark Lord is all that Gregory has left. It is nearly time for Gregory to fulfil his mission for The Dark Lord. Charity calls out for Pansy, but there is no reply. She falls asleep and dreams of her father who welcomes an audience to the Collinwood theatre. He treats her as though she is Pansy, much to her insistence that she is not. He encourages her to sing Pansy's song, I’m Gonna Dance For You, but she can't remember the words. Gregory encourages his audience to sing the song in order to remind Charity. She begs for them to stop. The Dark Lord appears and silences the audience. He observes that Charity is holding a gun and encourages her to take revenge on her father by killing him. She must do it protect her school, her girls and the whole of Collinsport. The audience resumes singing. Charity wakes, relieved that it was just a dream. She hears the voice of The Dark Lord inside her head telling her to look down at her hands; she is holding the gun from the dream. At Audrey’s house, Gregory wearily tells Audrey about a disagreement he had with Charity last night. He wonders whether it would be best to accept his fate and die. Audrey encourages him not to give in. As Audrey’s back is turned, The Dark Lord converses with Gregory and tells him to pour a powder into her drink that will cause her some discomfort, but not any serious harm, the release from which she will find from Gregory. At Worthington Hall, Charity wearily addresses her girls at assembly telling of how a good friend of hers died last night. She tells them that it made hers wonder whether any of was worth it. She knows that Pansy would not give in. She encourages her girls to go out and enjoy life to the full. Gregory checks on Audrey to find her feeling weakened. He leaves and The Dark Lord confirms to him that the plan is working. Gregory is instructed to go to the chapel as Audrey now needs medicine to be cured. Unbeknownst to them Charity is eavesdropping on the conversation and vows to stop Gregory's plans. In the chapel, Gregory is instructed to create a potion that will contain The Dark Lord ‘s blood. If he does this The Dark Lord will not harm Audrey and her unborn child, give Gregory back his mortal soul and reunite him with his daughter. One of Audrey’s heavily pregnant patients, Molly, thinks she feels an earthquake. Audrey skeptically tells her that there was no earthquake. Audrey goes into the next room and finds a telegram waiting for her, she reads: : It is with deep regret that... Gregory finishes making the potion. Audrey enters distraught, she reveals that her husband's, Cy, plane crashed. Gregory comforts her. The Dark Lord reveals that he had Cy killed so that Audrey would be with Gregory. Disgusted, Gregory angrily tells Audrey to leave. Audrey runs out to be consoled by Charity. The Dark Lord tells Charity to observe how her father’s wickedness is upsetting another. Charity vows to stop him. The Dark Lord instructs Gregory that he will raise Audrey child alongside Charity. Gregory deduces that the potion he is to give to Audrey will make the child that of The Dark Lord’s. The Dark Lord declares that through his child he shall walk the earth. Disgusted with the idea, Gregory vows not to let that happen. The Dark Lord banishes Gregory, who screams out and disappears. Charity enters the chapel. The Dark Lord tells her that her father has poisoned Audrey and that the antidote to save her is on the alter. He urges her to stop the bloodshed that is happening in her name. Gregory finds himself in a dark room. The Dark Lord appears and makes Gregory mortal again as promised. Charity gives the potion to Audrey explaining that her father made so that it would help her feel better. Audrey encourages Charity to reconcile with her father. The Dark Lord gives Gregory a clue as to where he is. Quentin’s gramophone record plays. Gregory recognizes instantly that he is back in Quentin’s room, the place where he first died. Charity appears pointing a gun at her father. Gregory pleads with her, she fires killing him : Darkness falls on Widows’ Hill and standing there so tall and strong is Miss Charity Trask... The Dark Lord asks Charity whether she will be his emissary or his foe. She replies neither, because she is not her father, the bloodshed will stop with her. She declares that she is not a widow but she can jump like any other. She calls out to Pansy and tells her she’s coming to join her. She starts to sing Pansy’s song, I’m Gonna Dance For You and dances off the cliff edge. Audrey asks Molly how she’s feeling. Molly is overjoyed with her newborn baby boy. She thanks Audrey for giving her the potion that Gregory made as it greatly helped with her pain. Molly tells Audrey that she has decides to name her child after Audrey’s husband as a thank you for being so good to her. Audrey says hello to the baby, Cyrus Longworth. : And they all lived happily ever after... The voice realizes that this was how he came to be. The Dark Lord welcomes his son, Cyrus Longworth. Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae order of appearance *Nigel Fairs as The Dark Lord & Henry Turner *James Unsworth as The Son of the Dark Lord *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask & Pansy Faye *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask *Andrew Collins as Radio Announcer *Roy Thinnes as Patrick Llewellyn *Lizzie Hopley as The Carrion Queen *Michael Salami as Soldier *James Goss as Soldier *Adenya Knight as Civilian *Marie Wallace as Audrey Pearce *David Johnson as Doctor Woodard *Louise Jameson as Rosie Faye *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Fay Masterson as Molly Longworth Background information and notes *This story takes place after The Carrion Queen & The Poisoned Soul. It also references story elements from The Wicked and the Dead, Final Judgment, London's Burning & The Lost Girl. *It is implied that Audrey Pearce's daughter will grow up to become Megan Todd, a character also played by Marie Wallace. *Dave Woodard's father, who is also a doctor, makes an appearance. *This play confirms that Jamison Collins is still alive and Master of Collinwood in 1941, but is now bedridden due to ill health. *Audrey Pearce mentions that she'd like to be like Hevetica Stanhope. This character featured prominently in The Eternal Actress *''Wings of Love'' was a film starring Hevetica Stanhope. *Included at the end of this release are trailers for The Poisoned Soul, The Carrion Queen, Operation Victor & London's Burning. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website *Big Finish Productions: The Fall of the House of Trask Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas